neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TDIfanaric/SDRM C1- Daily Life
Chewy: Everyone stormed out of the gym angrily. We found dorms eventually. I rushed into mine, trying to appear relaxed even in a situation like this. A killing game?! What kind of...what kind of sick joke is this? I tried to think about the situation and what could be done. Then, I heard a knock on my door. Chewy: Who is it…? ???: It’s me...Dany. Chewy: Oh. I’ve never had a girl in my bedroom before...should I open it? Dany: Please open up, I don’t want to be out here alone too long. Chewy: I opened the door quickly, and Dany came inside. Dany: Sorry for the rush...you just seem like one of the more reliable people here. Chewy: Thanks! Is something wrong? Dany: I’m just scared...I’ve never been in a situation like this. Chewy: Oh? Neither have I. I’ve had a pretty boring life, haha. Dany: Don’t say that. Chewy: Dany’s expression suddenly grew very serious. Dany: You’re lucky that you’ve never had to be in a dangerous situation. Chewy: And you have? Dany: Once...but I don’t want to get into it. Not now, anyway. I’m scared enough as it is. Chewy: That’s fine. Dany: Sorry for troubling you. Chewy: It’s fine, really. No need to apologize. To be quite honest, I’m a little bit scared too. Dany: Really? You seem so relaxed, though. Chewy: You can’t stress about things in life, you know? You’ll grow old that way. Dany: You’re not scared about the killing? Chewy: I don’t think anyone would actually kill. He can’t force us. We’re not savages. Dany: That’s a remarkable amount of faith you have in people you just met. Chewy: I can’t explain it, but I feel like I’ve known you guys for a long time. It’s just a feeling. Dany: Really? That’s funny...I feel the same way. It’s rather faint, though. Chewy: If you’re that scared, why don’t you spend the night with me? Dany: Spend the night with a boy…? Chewy: It doesn’t really matter, does it? It’s not like we’re sharing a bed. I can sleep on the floor. Dany: Oh no, I couldn’t do that! Chewy: It’s no trouble, I don’t mind sleeping on the floor. Dany: Ahh, no...our talk made me a little braver. Thank you so much, Chewy. Chewy: Haha, no problem. Good night, Dany. Dany: Good night, Chewy! Chewy: Dany left the room, smiling at me as she did so. I don’t really like when people rely on others instead of increasing their own strength. If you have time to stress, you have time to do something about. I hope Dany’s alright, though. Monokuma: It is now 10 PM. Therefore, it is now nighttime. At this time, the door to the kitchen will be locked and entry is prohibited. I suggest you all lock your doors, you never know when an unexpected visitor might come in. Good night, sweet dreams~ Chewy: The eerie announcement ended, and I decided to go to bed. Monokuma: Wakey wakey, sleepy heads~ Chewy: That bear… it’s so damn annoying… Monokuma: It is now 7 PM! I suggest you all get a move on, pronto! Upupupupu~ Chewy: I guess I had a decent night’s sleep… Maybe I should make a move on down to the breakfast hall? If I recall, I heard that business prep girl ordering us all to meet there as soon as we wake up… Nonchalantly, I ambled down the barren corridors to the breakfast hall, where I was greeted by a scene of turmoil. Chelsea: Bitch Glenn! I told you to stop eating my food! I could have sworn I had three pancakes instead of two! Amy: I’m missing a pancake too, that little pig keeps eating our food! Glenn: It’s not me, I swear! Chewy: Ugh, gross… I swear there’s pancake stuck to his teeth, and syrup in his poorly kept ‘moustache’. He even spat a piece of food when he spoke. Ayan: Hey, Chewy, did you sleep well? Chewy: Yeah… It was alright. Where has all this food come from? Ayan: Apparently, Monokuma stocks up the food supply every night, that’s why it’s out of bounds! There’s enough food to last us a lifetime! Chewy: That’s pretty impressive… Aaron: We were just talking about Rihanna songs. Amy: Rihanna my kween! Chewy: I don’t listen to a lot of Rihanna, personally. Ayan: Her best song is Disturbia in my opinion. Aaron: Unfaithful is better honestly. Ayan: I haven’t heard that one. Chewy: Aaron started singing a song I didn’t really like. Ayan seemed to catch onto the beat and started singing along. Chelsea: Hot. Ilay: Yeah, rather impressive. Ayan: Talk about impressive, I think Katie’s about to give a speech! Chewy: I turn my head to see Katie clambering on top of a table, glass and fork in hand. She clinked the objects together to get our attention, and started to speak. Katie: Alright… It’s become apparent to me that this is an incredibly hostile situation that shouldn’t be taken lightly. We need a plan of action. Aaron: What do you mean? We have food and everything- Anjana: No, Katie is right. We need to do something about this situation. Maxi: What’s the point? There seems to be no escape. Katie: And that leads me to my next point. We need to search the school, examine the confines in which we’re being held. Identify any weak points or places of interest. It’s absolutely imperative we find an escape. Ayan: Oh wow, you’re so smart Katie! Katie: Thank you. Trent: That seems logical. I suggest we split up into groups? Katie: Not such a great idea. We can cover more ground if we split up, it’s important we all have a vast understanding of this building, we need to be able to memorise the dimensions of this academy off by heart. Dean: Ahah, that’s no problem for an esteemed explorer like me... Ilay: That seems like an even better idea, Katie. When should we get to it? Katie: How about now? Chewy: One by one, we all dissipated from the breakfast hall. In a haste, I grabbed a petit slice of toast off the nearby table and sped out of the large doors, and down the corridor. Chewy: I decided to start by checking the other side of the dorms. I found a trash room. Ayan: Hey Glenn, I found your room! Glenn: Ha. Chewy: What is this place? Ayan: It’s a trash room. Chewy: Ah, so a Glenn Room. Ayan: Precisely! Glenn: I’m your best friend. Not trash. Ayan: No thanks. My real best friend isn’t a copycat. Chewy: I left Ayan to drag Glenn and decided to explore the rest of the school. I headed out and found a laundry room. Amy: Ahaha! Look how these machines vibrate! Mo: I can vibrate better! Amy: Sweetie don’t be so desperate. Chewy, how well can you vibrate? Chewy: I...don’t really know. Amy: Don’t you have any experience with a girl in bed? Chewy: Not really. Amy: Oh, I get it, you swing the other way. Chewy: No! Mo: Leave him alone! Amy: Why so defensive? Mo: I can’t let him see what I want to do you. Amy: As if you could get in these pants. Mo: They’re not even pants, they’re literally the shortest skirt I’ve ever seen. Amy: Bitch?? I’m totally celibate. At least I was, until I turned ten. Chewy: Ten?! Mo: Chewy, beat it. Chewy: I walked out of the laundry room, wanting no part of Mo and Amy’s...thing, and found the Dining Hall. Since I had already seen it, I went inside the kitchen. Glenn: Hello. Chewy: Didn’t I just see you? Glenn: I was attracted here by sensing food. Chelsea: Because that’s all you think about. Chewy: I laughed at Chelsea’s comments as Glenn folded his arms. Glenn: Hmph. Anjana: Oh damn, they’ve got quite the selection of tea here. Dany: Yum! I’d love to try some of this. Anjana: We should have tea together sometime, Dany. Dany: Oh of course! I really want to try this one in particular- Glenn: Where’s the junk food?! It’s all healthy stuff! Dany: That’s not good for a balanced diet, you know. Glenn: Do I look like I care about a balanced diet? I need SUGAR. Chelsea: Bitch just search in your body you’ll find sugar everywhere. Glenn: K. Anjana: Kind of a lame response, Glennyface! Glenn: Glennyface…? Anjana: That’s my nickname for you! Glenn: Please change it. As your husband, I demand that. Anjana: Husband?! Glenn: I must be moving forward too fast. Boyfriend. Chelsea: As if she’d want you as her boyfriend. Chewy: After taking a look at the wide array of food available to us, and grabbing a snack or two, I headed off to explore elsewhere. Chewy: Hm? What’s this? Max: Seems to be a bathhouse, but it’s locked. Monokuma: Thaaaat’s right! No entry permitted! Not yet, anyway. It’s still under preparation. Chewy: Why would you want to bathe publicly like this? I guess Amy would enjoy it. Max: Ah, maybe later then. Chewy: Avoiding the locked bathhouse, I headed over to what seemed like a big closet. Katie: You must have a sharp eye if this place caught your attention. Chewy: What is this place? Katie: It’s a warehouse. It’s completely filled with things we could use. Chewy: Nice! It’s got anything we could possibly need. Katie: Yep. We’ll be comfortable during our short stay here. Chewy: I noticed how Katie said this was a short stay. She’s quite confident that we’ll get out of here safely, and fast. It’s nice to have such assurance with us. Chewy: I found a school store, which had a vending machine. I played around with it a little. Then right across from that, I found a hallway. The hallway had a gym, where I found Dean and Cody. Cody: It’d be cool if I could use this stuff to get stronger. Dean: I can help you, if you want. Cody: Wow, really? Thank you! Dean: No problem! We can start whenever you want. Cody: As soon as possible! It’s not like we have anything to do. Dean: Sadly, that’s true. Cody: Hey, Chewy! Chewy: Haio! The gym seems different when Monokuma isn’t here, right? Dean: It does. Almost as if it’s a normal high school. Chewy: Yeah. Cody: Well, this ‘’is’’ Hope’s Peak, right? Not what I’d call a normal high school. Chewy: That’s true. Dean: Still, it makes me wonder how Monokuma gained access to this place to begin with. Chewy: Hm? What do you mean? Dean: Hope’s Peak may be high profile, but it’s by no means insecure. There’s abundant protection here to ensure the safety of the students. Cody: He’s right. It doesn’t seem normal. Chewy: What...are you implying? Cody: I’m not sure. Dean: I actually have a theory but...maybe I’ll work on it a little before telling you guys. Chewy: Sure, take your time. Chewy: I left Cody and Dean to conduct their business in the gym, and found a classroom. There were two – the one I woke up in with Aaron and Ayan, and another right next to it. Aaron: Hiii, Chewy! Chewy: Hi Aaron! Aaron: I see you found this second classroom too. Aaron: What purpose do you think these classrooms serve? Chewy: What do you mean? Classrooms are used for studying. Aaron: I know that, but isn’t this a fake Hope’s Peak? Why would there be classrooms? Chewy: Dean and I were just talking about that...but is it safe to tell Aaron? Chewy: Ah, I guess you’re right. Aaron: It’s just something that bugs me a little, is all. Chewy: Yeah, I get you. Trent: Maybe this ‘’is’’ the real Hope’s Peak? Geo: You don’t think some kind of tragedy befell the outside world, do you? Trent: Why would I think that? Geo: Heh, excuse me, I guess. My mind tends to wander to really fantasy-like places. Kinda weird that way. Trent: I’m not creative enough for something like that. Good for you, I guess. Geo: Yeah, I know. Aaron: That theory might not be far off. It’s hard to imagine a place like Hope’s Peak being this...empty. Trent: No one’s come to rescue us either. Geo: Yeah, that’s why I thought something happened. Something...apocalyptic. Chewy: I doubt it was anything like that. Seems too unreal, considering society was perfectly fine when we entered the school. Geo: Don’t doubt how quick things can change. Society changes in a flash. Chewy: I left the classroom and Geo’s...weirdness. There was one room left that I hadn’t seen. The AV Room. I checked it last because I didn’t really think there would be anything worth seeing in there. Ilay: Hey. Chewy: Hey, Ilay. Anything of note in here? I’m kinda tired of investigating. Just wanna chill. Ilay: There’s not really time to chill in a situation like this. In any case, I did find...a DVD. Chewy: It’s probably some movie. Ilay: The case is completely black, and so is the disc. Chewy: Should we watch it? Ilay: I’d rather not watch it alone. Chewy: Then let’s hold a viewing party. Ilay: When you call it a party, it makes it seem trivial. Chewy: My bad. Let’s hold an annual viewing ceremony ritual tradition. Ilay: Very funny. I can round up the others, and we can watch it tonight. Sound good? Chewy: Sounds good to me. Chewy: I’d had enough of investigating, so I headed back to the Dining Hall, where everyone had rounded up. Katie: So, what did you all find? Geo: There’s two classrooms. Trent: Some of us woke up in the classrooms, I believe. Cody: There’s a super cool gym too. Amy: Pfft, can you even step one foot in the gym without passing out? Glenn: There’s a kitchen with really lame food. Chelsea: Shut up OMG. The food there is fine, and it should last us a while. Anjana: There was tons of good stuff in there! I think I might be able to make my specialty, boba tea! Dany: Mmm! I’ve always wanted to have that. Ayan: There’s a trash room, but I don’t think I saw any trash chutes. We should appoint someone to take out the trash, and maybe switch it weekly. Katie: Who should we appoint? Ayan: Glenn. Katie: You were waiting to say that, weren’t you? Ayan: Ha, you know me too well. Chewy: But you two just met. How can Katie know Ayan so well? Glenn: I don’t want to do it. Amy: Bitch just take an L for the team, you lazy trick ass bitch. Glenn: Hmph. Anjana: Aww, poor Glennyface. Katie: What else? Mo: I found a red door, but it didn’t open. Also found a laundry room. Amy: So we can keep our clothes clean. Katie: Cool. Good hygiene is essential for living somewhere closed like this. Chewy: Katie has really thought everything through, hasn’t she? It’s pretty impressive. Ilay: Since that’s about it, there’s something I want to bring up. Chewy: Ilay seemed to instantly attract everyone’s attention. Ilay: Chewy and I found a disc in the AV Room. It’s completely black. We want to try it out with the projector to see what’s on it, maybe we could find information about the outside world. I need everyone to be at the AV Room by 9 PM, right before nighttime. Katie: Speaking of nighttime, what would everyone think of a rule prohibiting leaving the dorms after Monokuma has announced nighttime? Chewy: I doubt people would be keen to follow that. Ayan: You know anyone can just break it, right? Katie: I’m quite aware. But then you’ll be held responsible for anything that happens, since you didn’t follow the rule. Ayan: Ah, trying to shirk off responsibility for what you can’t control. That’s pretty clever. Chewy: These two aren’t as selfless as they want you to think… Chelsea: Can we go now? I’m boredables as fuck. Katie: Yeah, meeting adjourned. Chewy: I was about to leave, but got stopped by Anjana. Anjana: Hey, Chewy. Do you wanna join us for boba tea later? Chewy: Sure, what time? Anjana: Ah, I’d say around 5 PM or so? That’s a good teatime. Chewy: I can come. Chewy: Guess I have some free time. Maybe I should go talk to one of the others? Dany: Hello, Chewy! Chewy: Maybe I should talk to Dany for a while? Dany: I would love to spend some time with you! Maybe we can chat over tea? Chewy: I spent some time with Dany drinking tea, even though I don’t really like the stuff. I jokingly asked if we could chat over soda next time. Dany: How do you like the tea, Chewy? Chewy: I’m not such a fan of tea, but this is pretty good. Thank you! Dany: Yay! I’m glad you like it! It’s my specialty. Chewy: Dany smiled at me. She had such a pure smile. Dany: So what did you want to talk about? Chewy: I don’t know. I’ll talk about anything. Dany: Oh, I just thought you had something to talk about since you invited me here. Chewy: There is one thing I wanted to talk about, but you may not want to. Dany: Tell me! Chewy: What you said to me earlier – that something similar to this has happened to you before? Dany: Oh yes...that. Well...maybe we should go somewhere more private? I don’t want anyone to hear. Chewy: Dany led me to her room, where she told me her story. Dany: It was about three years ago. My paintings had finally taken off and started to become popular. Chewy: That’s good! Dany: But it made me very high profile in my area, and I was kidnapped by a crime ring for a ransom. Chewy: Oh...Dany, I’m sorry. Dany: It’s okay! In the end, I was able to bail myself out using the money from my paintings. Chewy: Didn’t anyone come to rescue you? Dany: I...I had no one close to me at that time. I left my parents at an early age, and I had no other family. Chewy: I see...you have me now! Dany: I’ve gained so many friends now! And I’m glad you’re one of them! You’re really great, Chewy. Thanks for being so concerned about me! Chewy: I think Dany and I grew closer. I headed back to my room. Chewy: I told Anjana I’d meet up with her for boba tea. Don’t want to flake on her. Anjana: Chewy, you made it! Ayan: Yayyyy, Chewy is here! Anjana: You gotta try my boba tea. It’s my specialty. Ayan: It’s soooo sweet! I love it! Chewy: Ah, I’m not a big fan of sweet stuff. Chewy: I tried some of Anjana’s boba tea. Though not my favorite, it was better than most sweet things I’ve had. I also felt like I got closer to Ayan and Anjana. Chewy: Guess it’s time to meet Ilay and the others in the AV Room. I headed over to the AV Room for the viewing party. Ayan: Chewyyyy!! You made it! Chewy: Hii, Ayan! Ilay: We’re still waiting on Dany to come. Chewy: Dany hasn’t arrived yet…? Anjana: I wonder where Dany is? Max: You don’t think… Cody: N-No! Don’t say it! I can’t handle it! Dean: It’s still possible… Aaron: I don’t want to imagine it. Chewy: Hey, relax. She’s probably just running late. Ayan: Chewy is right! Katie: If we panic, then it proves we’re falling into Monokuma’s trap. Dany is perfectly fine. Mo: I think Cody just pissed himself. Amy: Ahaha! What a baby! Cody: S-Sorry… Chewy: Seriously…? This is what happens when you put a kid with high schoolers, I guess. Glenn: Should someone go check on her? Geo: I can go… Chelsea: Uh, should you go alone? Chewy: I’ll come too! Aaron: Please make sure she’s okay. Trent: N-No...Dany… Ayan: Don’t worry Trent, I’m sure she’s fine. Chewy: Even though Ayan and Katie tried to reassure everyone, I could see worry in their eyes, especially Ayan’s. Geo and I headed out of the AV Room to go look for Dany. Geo: Should we start with her room? Chewy: Yeah, that’s logically where she would be at this time. We headed over to Dany’s room. We rushed a little, even though we tried to appear calm. Geo knocked on her door. Geo: Dany…? No response. Geo: Dany?? Chewy: Geo knocked harder and harder. Geo: Chewy’s here too. Chewy, she trusts you more so, can you try? Chewy: Yeah… I knocked on the door, getting more and more concerned by the minute. Getting frustrated, I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I slammed it open, rattling the wall a little. Geo: You don’t know your own strength. Chewy: Dany…? Are you here? Why did you leave your room unlocked? Chewy: I got no response. There was one place we hadn’t checked; her bathroom. Is it okay to look in her bathroom though? Geo: We must be thinking the same thing. But she would’ve heard us from in there, wouldn’t she? Chewy: Unless she’s in there but she’s – Geo: We won’t know until we find out. Chewy: Building up the courage to go forward, I opened the door to her bathroom. It swung open without an issue. Inside, I saw… Geo: ...Wh-What? Chewy: She’s not here… Geo: Then she isn’t in here. Chewy: Where else could she be? Geo: Should we head back to the AV Room and update everyone? Chewy: It’s kinda suspicious that her door was unlocked. Geo: It’s probably good that we went together. I wouldn’t want anyone to suspect us of anything. Chewy: Good point. Geo and I headed back to the AV Room, and there we found… Ilay: About time. Dany: S-Sorry for making you worry! Chewy: Dany? You’re okay? Dany: Yes, I’m fine. I was scared to come...so I locked myself in my room. Then eventually I worked up the courage to come, and I was told you and Geo were looking for me. Geo: We must have missed her on our way to the dorms. Chewy: Why were you so scared, Dany? Dany: I’m scared about...the contents of that disc. What if it shows us something we don’t want to see? Like our families, kidnapped? Chewy: That’s not even possible. Dany: I suppose… Ilay: Can I put the disc in now? Dany: Yes, please. Dean: Finally. I can’t wait to find out about the secret of this place, assuming the disc provides any information. Cody: I just hope it’s not something scary… Amy: What a baby. Do you want your bottle? Ayan: Shut up and watch. Chewy: Ilay put the disc in, careful not to scratch it. Chewy: We watched the screen, anticipating what would be on it. Yet...nothing happened. Amy: What a rip off! I was hoping for something exciting! Ayan: Yeah, that’s kinda...boring. Amy: He gets it! Max: Aren’t you glad it was nothing dangerous? Chelsea: Yeah. At least we’re safe. Dany: Phew...I’m so relieved. Anjana: Guess there was nothing to stress about. Hey, we should watch a movie! Katie: I’ll take out the disc. Chewy: Katie reached up to the projector to pull out the disc, but it wouldn’t eject. Katie: Is this thing broken? Monokuma: Ahem, ahem. Everyone, please come to the gym for a very special announcement! Ayan: Oh man, this can’t be good… Aaron: Do we have to go? Anjana: I don’t want to find out what happens if we don’t. Aaron: It’s probably best to just go. No matter what Monokuma says, we won’t kill anyway. Chewy: We all headed to the gym together. I found it kind of suspicious that Monokuma calls us to the gym right after we watched the DVD. Monokuma: Hello, my darling students! Max: What do you want? Monokuma: Oh my, so direct! Max: Seriously, get on with it. None of us are in the mood. Monokuma: Is this the rebellious musician stereotype I’m always hearing about?? Chewy: Oh that’s right, Max is the Ultimate Punk Rock Musician. I’ve heard his music though, and it’s quite depressing. Doesn’t seem like he’d be the rebellious type. Max: No one cares about your motives. Monokuma: Maybe not yet! But you will, soon. Max: Try us. Aaron: Max is right, we won’t kill anyone! Amy: Thanks for adding absolutely nothing to that, Aaron. Monokuma: Anyway, it’s time for the first motive! I’m going to reveal something very special to you all! Amy: You’re comin’ out of the closet? Monokuma: Among you….there is a mastermind, controlling this entire killing game. Chewy: I had my suspicions. It’d be hard for someone from the outside to control this game. Dean made eye contact with me. Was there something we wanted to tell me? Monokuma: If you can kill the mastermind, the killing game will automatically be over! Anjana: R-Really? Dean: That does sound logical. If there’s no mastermind, there would be no one to control Monokuma. Katie: He’s just telling us this to make us paranoid. Don’t fall for it. Monokuma: That’s true. It’s also true that there is, in fact, a mastermind. And it’s one of you. Ilay: So one of us...is doing this. Monokuma: Have fun guessing who it is! Chewy: Monokuma left, leaving all of us dazed and confused. I couldn’t tell what was true or what was a lie anymore. I had no idea what to do. Amy: The mastermind isn’t me! I’m not smart enough to do something like that! Ayan: I-It’s not me! I’m honestly...too weak for anything like that. Cody: Agreed! Same here! Chelsea: The only person I want to kill is Glenn, because he’s sooo dumb! Glenn: Hmph! Ilay: I’m just a Lucky Student...I don’t even have the skill necessary to do something like this. Max: I know who it is. Chewy: Instantly, everyone turned to Max. Max: It’s Dany. Dany: M-Me?! Max: You were gone when the viewing party began, claiming you were in your room. How do we know you weren’t gone somewhere secret, getting the motive ready? Chelsea: True… Glenn: I mean, he has a point. Amy: Then it’s settled! That bitch Dany is the mastermind! Dany: N-No! It’s not me! I swear! Chewy: I believe in Dany! If she says it’s not her, then it’s not her! Max: Do you have any proof? Chewy: Do you? Max: It’s loose right now, but so far, Dany is the most suspicious. Dany: Please don’t suspect me...I would never, ever do something like this. Katie: Enough. Like I said, this was Monokuma’s goal; to make us all suspicious of each other. It’s disappointing that you’re falling for his motive. I expected better from you, Max. Trent: Give him a break, this is a tough situation we’re in. Max: Fine. I’ll disregard it for now. At least, as long as no murders occur. Monokuma: Ahem, ahem! It is now 10 PM, therefore is it now nighttime. Soon, the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry beyond that point is strictly prohibited. Sweet dreams everyone, good night! Chewy: Night time already...it’s like the entire day was a blur. We all headed back to our rooms and tried to get some sleep. I had some trouble falling asleep, but eventually, I did. Monokuma: Ahem, ahem. This is a Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster announcement. It is now 8 AM, and it is time for everyone to wake up. Chewy: At least tonight was better than last night… Chewy: I headed to the dining hall immediately, and was met by chaos. Mo: This motive is eventually going to get someone killed. Katie: No it won’t! Ilay: Everyone should just calm down. Trent: You calm down! Chelsea: Bitch Trent, ease up! Cody: Everyone please stop fighting! Amy: Shut up! Aaron: He’s right, fighting won’t solve anything. Amy: Aaron go back to sucking off your sugar daddies, the adults are talking. Dean: We’re not going to get anywhere like this… Glenn: Let me just- Chewy: I could see Glenn taking food off of everyone else’s plates as they fought. Is food all this guy thinks about…? Ayan: Stop screaming! We can settle this like adults! Chewy: Even though half of us were screaming, and the other half was telling everyone else to stop, nothing ever got solved. Later, Katie and Dean approached me separately. Katie: Chewy. Chewy: Katie. Katie: I need you to come to a meeting later. Chewy: Yeah, I can see why. This was rather disorderly. Katie: The meeting will be composed of you, Ilay, Andre, Aaron, Ayan, Dean, and I. I refuse to take no for an answer. Chewy: No problem. I’ll be there. Katie: Excellent. Dean: I see Katie invited you to the meeting. Chewy: Yeah. Dean: Makes sense, you were one of the few levelheaded people back there. So after Katie’s meeting, I was thinking we should have one of our own. Chewy: What do you mean? Dean: There’s some things I need to discuss. I don’t want us to be alone though, so I’m inviting Trent as well. Chewy: Okay, cool. Chewy: After breakfast, I went back to my room. Chewy: Hmm, it seems I’ve got some time to myself. What should I do? Chewy: As the hours ticked by, I found myself becoming increasingly bored every second I spent idly wondering around my room. I guess I could use this free time to talk to get to know somebody, but who? Everybody seems quite hyperactive, and I could really do with a relaxing talk. That punk rocker - Maxi - seems like a chill dude, I wonder if he’s free. Chewy: Hey, Maxi! I was wondering if you’d like to talk some time? It’s getting kinda boring and I need a sane conversation. Max: I’m not completely opposed to the idea. I’m in need of a sane conversation too. I’m free now, and the cafeteria is almost always barren this time of day. Chewy: That’s great, I’ll make tea! Chewy: Maxi and I spent our time together drinking tea and discussing our current situation. Chewy: So, tell me what it’s like to be such a prestigious musician. Maxi: It’s not what it’s all cracked up to be. Going on tour is hard, claustrophobic, even. You start to miss the home comforts, and all the things you take for granted. Being in the public eye is straining. It’s exhausting. There’s so much pressure to be happy; to be a role model, an inspiration, and an icon. When your whole life is publicised, it’s like playing a role in a theatre show. We can never truly be ourselves without facing criticism, so we hide behind a facade of happiness and perfection. Chewy: Yikes… he seems pretty blue, maybe I should ask him what’s up- or maybe I should leave it? Chewy: Is there something bothering you? You seem a little preoccupied and ‘out of it’. Maxi: Mhmm. I’m fine. Chewy: Eager to diminish the awkward atmosphere I’d created. I started to talk about our fellow ultimates. Maxi: Some of the people here are too happy for my liking. I’m blissfully unaware of how an individual can be so happy all the time. That Anjana gets on my nerves, she’s so happy, but so goddamn annoying. Glenn is gross, Amy’s a bitch, Chelsea is a pain in the ass, and that Mo is weird. All these clashing, vibrant personalities make my head hurt. A case of sensory overload, to be precise. Chewy: I understand, situations like this can get frustrating. It’s hard to imagine spending my future with these people. Chewy: Maxi seemed to become quite dismissive at the prospect of spending his future with those individuals, so I decided to call my futile attempts at socialising a day and head elsewhere. Maxi seemed more than willing to part ways, making a beeline for the dorms as soon as he had the chance. Katie: I have beckoned you all here today, with the intent of discussing our inevitable escape, and the revelation of the recent motive. You guys are here because I deem you some of the most composed, sensible and trustworthy people in this academy. I believe that together, we can achieve success and lead our ragtag team of ultimates to safety. I hereby deem this the Official Unofficial Student Council. Chewy: The Official Unofficial what? It seemed like she’d had that whole speech memorised in her head. She really is a natural leader. Cody: Sounds swell, but what should we start to discuss? Ilay: The motive seems like a logical place to start. Aaron: That’s right- although I think it’s hard to believe that anybody among us would be working to conspire against us. Dean: I’m sure that’s not the case. The talking bear could be playing mind games. Ayan: I don’t think he was joking… Chewy: How do we know the mastermind isn’t with us now? Katie: We can’t. There’s no way we could distinguish a mastermind this early. We’re playing with luck. Cody: I guess so... Ayan: Ha, isn’t your speciality luck, Ilay? Take a random guess, it might be true! Ilay: That isn’t quite how it works. I was randomly chosen to study here, and that’s about as lucky as I’ve ever been. Aaron: More like unlucky… just look at the situation we’re in… Dean: No need to be so depressing. I’m sure the situation we’re in isn’t as bad as you’re all making it up to be. Katie: Dean is correct. We’re losing our minds over something that could be a practical joke. Aaron: Then why have you held this meeting? If you were certain this wasn’t a situation to stress about, you wouldn’t have made it imperative we attend this meeting. Katie: I held this meeting because i care about the wellbeing of my classmates. And whether or not it’s a situation we should stress about, it still needs to be handled responsibly. Chewy: I think it’s in our best interests to wrap this meeting up. We can discuss more when we uncover more information. Katie: I was thinking the same thing. This meeting is now adjourned. The next meeting will be held in the near future, attendance is mandatory. Chewy: That was a very quick meeting. Everybody seemed to say their goodbyes and head back to their dorms for the night. I quickly followed suit. Chewy: After our meeting, I decided I would head down to the cafeteria to grab a snack. ???: Oh, hey Chewy. I didn’t expect to see you here… Chewy: Hi, Aaron. I didn’t see you there. How’s things? Aaron: How’s things? You must be joking… Chewy: I understand this is a tough situation. Is this why you’ve been acting so agitated? Aaron: What do you think. I’m sick and tired of people acting like this is no big deal. Katie and company are acting like this is some game, or computer simulation! Chewy: No, they aren’t. We all know how serious this situation is, we all have different ways of dealing with it. You can tell the others know this is serious, but sometimes pretending to make a situation something it isn’t is a great coping mechanism. Aaron: I understand… Chewy: He’s usually so cheery! I wonder what’s gotten into him… Chewy: Are you coping alright? You seem to have been affected more than any other… Aaron: Yeah… I’m fine. I suppose the people here are affecting me more than anything… Chewy: The people? Aaron: Don’t get me wrong, most of the people here are amazing. I’ve never met a kinder group of individuals. But some of the people here are so emotionally draining. That stripper girl, Amy, she’s a royal pain in the ass- Chewy: I thought she was a dancer?... Aaron: And that drug junkie, he’s a bit of a dick. And don’t get me started on Glenn, he makes me want to vomit. He looks like a pig dipped in grease… and I swear he leaves a snail trail behind him as he walks. And when he walks, dandruff falls around him, as if he’s a walking snowstorm. Chewy: Yeah…. He does have some issues…. Chewy: Our conversation seemed to had hit a dead end, so I quickly moved onto another subject Chewy: So, tell me about your talent, I’d love to know more! Aaron: I wouldn’t change it for the world! Being an influencer is one of the best things ever! I make money doing what I love, and it’s so amazing being able to travel places I’d dreamed of visiting, and meeting fans! Chewy: He already seems much happier know he’s talking about something he loves… Aaron: And, I make a whole bunch of money! It’s honestly my dream occupation- I wouldn’t change a thing! Chewy: Aaron and I conversed in idle chit-chat for the following half an hour, and proceeded to head to bed for our second night in Hope’s Peak Academy. Monokuma: Ahem, ahem. This is a Hope's Peak Academy Headmaster announcement. It is now 8 AM, and it is time for everyone to wake up. Chewy: I woke up disorientated and with a raging headache... I sat up straight and clutched my forehead, it throbbing frantically. I decide to go search for some painkillers. I vividly remember Amy taking some, as she stated she needed some after a rough night with Mo... Chewy: Urgh... Chewy: I ambled down to the kitchen, where Amy had deposited the tablets, and searched through the cupboards Chewy: What? There's none left... Chewy: Dumbfounded, I held the empty packet of painkillers in my hand. They looked like they had been opened in a haste. I turn around, confused, and notice a trickle of water... Chewy: Who would be so careless?... Chewy: I followed the trail of water around the table... where I noticed a smashed glass on the floor... I turned the corner, and to my horror... Chewy: N-No! This isn't real! Katie: Chewy, what's wrong? Chewy: I turn and notice Katie has joined me, most probably as a result of my screams. I try to utter a sentence or two, but nothing escapes my mouth. Slouched against the table, pale and lifeless, lay the body of Cody. Category:Blog posts